


True North

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Alpha Minseokis a glutton for punishmenthas a pre-rut edging routine.





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 25: **edging/orgasm denial** & day 26: **exhibitionism/voyeurism/public sex** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

He woke up with morning wood as he usually did pre-rut, so Minseok started before he even got out of bed. He slowly stroked himself while still half-asleep, one hand cupping his soft knot and the other working over his leaking tip until he was at the edge of orgasm. Minseok’s body was sensitive but his brain was blunted, waking as his dick wilted and only emerging from the covers once his erection had gone down enough to allow him to piss without incident. 

He did it again during his post-workout shower—forehead braced against the cool tile as he leaned under the water, losing his breath in the steam of the shower as he tugged on his dick. He liked to watch as his cock chubbed and knot filled, getting redder and firmer and ready as they swelled. It was always hard not to come after the gym, his brain and body spent and slow to react, so he had to stop himself with a sudden grip on his balls, quiet groans echoing as the tip of his cock kicked angrily with its thwarted orgasm.

Minseok had nowhere to be, so skin damp and shower-warm, he passed on the underwear and tucked his dickhead under the waistband of his sweats. The slight pressure from the elastic and friction of skin on skin kept him harder, longer, knot never fully shrinking. He liked that though—he enjoyed feeling the thin fabric cling to his cock and balls as he moved, but what he loved even more was how obvious it made his alpha status.

Back at the dorm, Minseok enjoyed the way Junmyeon stared at his crotch, at the way Yixing's eyes got larger as he traced his hyung’s enlarged bulge under his clothing. Minseok felt sexy and powerful with his fat alpha dick on display, ready to get hard, to fuck, to knot, to _come_ , at any moment, those heady feelings compounded by the fact that the other members knew too.

He was feeling particularly mischievous, so Minseok sat in the living room to eat lunch and get some studying done while Zitao and Sehun watched tv. He teased himself and them by casually stroking his dick or cradling his knot over his clothes, face disengaged and touches just light enough to maintain plausible deniability. Minseok was an expert in keeping a straight face as he touched himself distractedly, but he could feel and smell and feel the maknaes reacting to his simmering arousal.

By the time Zitao and Sehun’s movie anded and Minseok finished his revision, his dick had gone soft again. A few minutes later Minseok was naked and on his bed with the bedroom door cracked, fucking up into his omega-simulating fleshlight. Between the rut hormones and his previous foiled orgasms, Minseok was so sensitive that he was on the edge of coming again in minutes flat.

The toy was so fucking tight that he has to yank it off his dick to keep from blowing his load--even when he held it still, the grip around his throbbing cock and knot alone nearly made him come. Minseok growled in delicious frustration, humping the air fruitlessly and fisting the sheets as he tried not to think about flooding some tight willing hole with spunk and finally fucking come. He knew that everyone who was home had heard him growl, and the smell of his sweat, heavy with desire and the urge to take and claim was permeating the apartment. Sure it was kind of a dick move but he was not in the mood to care right now, happy to assert his dominance, his virility, over his group members. 

Minseok brought himself to the verge twice more with the toy, nearly tearing his sheets in the process. His knot was stretched and full, and cock dripping precome profusely from the angry purple tip. He cradled his heavy balls and fist-sized knot, keeping them close and warm as he tried to steady his breathing. Each time was getting harder now, the moment abstention more taxing on his will and pressure building in his body.

The urge to throw open the door and grab the nearest body and fucking _take_ was so strong that Minseok barely resisted it. But he did, and got up to take a cool shower and regain some control. The next three days would be even worse, he didn’t need to lose it now.

Minseok was washing the soap off his body when he heard the bathroom door open.

‘H–Hyung? Do you need help?’

Minseok grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> taohun totally went to one of their rooms to fuck
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
